Ten Miles of Peach Blossoms : Jaded
by roo15
Summary: When Bai Qian jumped in Zhu Xian Tai and woke up in Zhe Yan's garden she did not drink the amnesia potion. She did something else. Yep. Instead of an amnesiac Bai Qian, we'll be seeing a jaded, fearless, powerful and cuss-a-lot Bai Qian. Good luck Ye Hua and Mo Yuan.
1. Chapter 1

So after watching the crazy emotional rollercoaster that was Three Lives Three Worlds, Ten Miles of Peach Blossom - THAT I LOOOOVED SO MUCH- and having irrational withdrawal symptoms, I just HAD to write my own fanfic.

I mean does anyone care that SuJin bitchyMcPants was not punished ENOUGH? Well for me, she's not. IT'S NOT ENOUGH! Or the heavenly asshat. Argh!

Rant *NOT OVER* more of this later.

Anyway, I just loooooove it that even though it's the same actor, a lot of people are divided into team MO YUAN and team YE HUA. It think it speaks for the skill of Mark Chao. Don't agree? Sorry, don't care. Oh well.

Here we go. When Bai Qian jumped in Zhu Xian Tai (Zhuxian Terrace) and woke up in Zhe Yan's garden she did not drink the amnesia potion. She did something else. Yep. Instead of an amnesiac Bai Qian, we'll be seeing a jaded Bai Qian.

Good luck Ye Hua and Mo Yuan.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 1.

Bai Qian rolled her eyes. How stupid can people be? "Yu Dan, goddamnit, you absolutely had to copy paste every single cell? Manually? So that the names would be beside the last name?"

The girl tearfully nodded.

Insert implied face palm expression. Bai Qian sighed, "There's this new… thing. Yu dan. It's called CONCATENATE. Google it." If she did not need this job, well this job needs her. Considering they are hiring incompetent idiots, she would have resigned a long time ago. Come to think of it, her attitude is already resigned.

Seriously? The girl wanted to be her assistant in managing data and shit like that but she has no idea how to utilize Microsoft excel? SRSLY?! Ugh. She wasted 8 hours to complete something that could have been completed in minutes!

Her name is Bai Qian. She's… well. She can be called a lot of things but hateful summarizes it. Well not that negative hateful HATEFUL. It's just that she has so much to do and she hates everything. She was sure that if her job sucked harder, she'd probably orgasm. In fact, there are times that she thinks she deserves a medal for going through the entire week without stabbing someone with a fork.

She likes helping people. Mainly herself. Helping herself with her liquor. Yeah. That's probably the only thing she ever likes. Oh and that single peach tree outside the office. The area which is STRICTLY off limits to everyone. She liked, no-LOVED, that tree. It's a pity it's alone. She also like listening to music and napping. Napping is very important.

So that basically sums it up. She hates almost everything except wine, music, napping and peaches and everybody else hates her. Or she hates them. Not much of a difference anyway.

She grew up an orphan and works to earn money so she can drink. Her life is boring. No family. No attachments, the only guy she had some sort of remote feelings for, kind of betrayed her. With her bestie. No biggie though. Aaaand now, she's walking home alone, with bleary dumplings in a very lazy afternoon after shift. Can life be any more boring?

The screeching tires put her thoughts on hold. Permanently.

.

.

.

Cold.

Dark.

Normal limbo scene for characters who died in a fanfiction.

"Xia...u..? Are...wake?"

Her vision was blurry, what the actual fudge? Why is there pink everywhere? Huh? Who's this…?

"Xiao Wu! Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked. In her blurry vision, she saw a man in pink… no. Peach? He seemed vaguely familiar… she was sure… She somehow… knew him… Zhe...

"Zhe...Yan?" She croaked. Yep. This was her foster father. The ancient phoenix god of wine. I mean, medicine. She squinted and tried to get up. The Older man assisted her to her feet as she clutched her head. Damn influx of memories.

The man searched her face, "Are you okay? How was it?"

Oh yeah. She remembers now. She had taken on trial after trial to live another mortal life. In a different dimension where humans have advanced so much in technology. Technology she mastered. Well not really, they were just super convenient. Memories are like data. They can lose the amount they are eating in your bandwidth if they are on the lower percentage. Memories can be buried with more memories. 300 years of memories, of life after life will bury 3 years of painful one.

She knew neither revenge nor forgetting everything would bode well for her. There's a reason that it was called a trial and why she ascended even after not being able to take it all and giving up in the end. Maybe it was meant to teach her how to give up? She was as stubborn AF and headstrong. She loves with a love that was more than love. She refused to give her _shifu_ up. She refused to let things go. She refused to forgive Li Jing and Xuan Nu after their betrayal. In all things she refused to let go, there has been no growth. No change. In the end, she only ascended when she let Ye Hua go.

Maybe… maybe there are things she's not meant to hold on to?

LOL. nope. Why the fudge would she ascend to high goddess if fate would not allow her to get back at those who wronged her? Her ascension was not a reward. It was a means.

If hell is a place and she hoped it got place for two. Or more.

.

.

.

"It was perfect, Zhe Yan." She straightened herself. "I just need some wine and I'll be as good as new." She smiled. She missed him. She missed the ten miles of peach blossoms. She missed her family. And the wine. Let's not forget the wine.

The man gave out a timid smile. "Xiao Wu, Xiao Wu. Are you sure? You never told me what happened before you undertook that 300-year trial." He sounded worried. "Trial after trial. What are you trying to achieve?" he sighed. "You already resealed Qing Cang and achieved high goddess!"

She chuckled, "Bai Qian of Qing Qui. _Highest goddess ever_. Has a nice ring to it." She slowly trudged towards the hut.

"You've been gone for almost 300 years." Zhe Yan casually began talking once they entered the hut. "I'll make sure your family knows you're home. Better yet, I can have Zhen Zhen inform them all."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Now where's that peach wine?"

"Nope." Bai Qian glared at the ancient phoenix. "Let me do a quick diagnostic on you first. The last time you came back, you were blind. I need to make sure that the eyes you have are working properly, together with the rest of your organs."

"Fine."

.

.

.

"Gugu's back?!" Fengjiu excitedly asks.

Mi Gu nodded with the same excitement.

"What should I give her?" She curiously asks. Scrunching her face. "What could make her happy?"

The tree sprite thought for a moment. "Before she left, she asked us to take care of that guy right? Since he no longer needs to be fed blood…" the girl just raised her eyebrow at the servant. "Isn't it her greatest wish to you know… for that guy in Yan Hua cave to wake up?"

The princess' face lightened up at the idea. It would be the best present ever! It was her greatest heart's wish, is it not? But…

Mi Gu noticed that the happiness in Fengjiu's face immediately faded. "What's wrong?"

"How do we wake him up?" She inquired. I mean it's not like her aunt has NOT TRIED every possible way, right? "His soul was shattered, right?"

The tree sprite scratched his head, "Well… I heard a rumor that about a lamp that healed the crown prince a long time ago… and it was called… the SOUL GATHERING LAMP."

The fox princess grinned.

Perfect.

.

.

.

The boy dressed in white and green robes with the most adorable head piece found in the entire celestial heavens, kneeled before a portrait of a woman with a blindfold.

 _When I was born 300 years ago, everyone in the Nine Heavens called me Imperial great-grandson. My father is the eldest imperial grandson and the crown prince of the celestial tribe, Ye Hua. My mother's name is SuSu. She's a beautiful woman and a mortal._

He kowtowed.

" _For the past 300 years father brings me to mount Junji of the far east in the mortal world every year to live there for a few months. He says that's where mother made him give her his heart._

 _Father also said that mother will come back eventually."_

The boy kowtowed the second time.

"Father said tomorrow is the anniversary of when you met. We will treat it as your birthday although I think it's perfunctory to do that, it's better than not knowing when to celebrate your birthday"

He kowtowed the third time and smiled at the woman.

"Mother, I am going to Mt. Junji in the far east tomorrow to pick peaches. It'll be too late to wish you a happy birthday before your portrait. So I will wish you a happy birthday here right now. "

The man in black, father of the boy, smiled sadly. The lamp has been burning for 300 years but his wife has yet to return.

.

.

.

The slamming of the doors should have been Su Jin's first clue that Ye Hua is not in a good mood.

While he was strolling on the bridge leading to their hut in Mt. Junji, his bodyguard, Tian Shu approached him with haste and worry, "Consort Su Jin suddenly barged into Zichen Hall. I didn't dare to stop her. Then I remember that the soul-gathering lamp was inside."

The crown prince did not waste a moment before leaving for the nine heavens. He hastily caught the woman's wrist and harshly asked, "Where is the soul gathering lamp?"

She seemed confused and replied, "isn't the soul gathering lamp in Zichen hall?" she winced, ignoring his steely grip in her wrist.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he roared, tightening his grip on her.

Never in her life has she seen him so furious. When he stabbed her back on their wedding day, his face did not have an iota of emotion. But now… "Ye Hua…" She placatingly began, "What's wrong with you?" she heaved and tears began to pool in her eyes.

His lips thinned and his eyes turned to slits, "Don't forget," he emphasized, "that you were only able to live in Xiwu palace because of the lamp."

"Ye Hua," she soothed, "you must be mistaken about something. I gave you the lamp 300 years ago." he seemed to listen and she mustered her courage. "I haven't touched it since then." She tried to look as innocent as she can. "I… I wouldn't dare. I really wouldn't dare touch it. I know how much you care about that lamp...I..."

She was cut off with Ye Hua's next action flinging her to the ground. Xin Nu, her maid, was immediately on the ground, "your highness, calm your anger."

"You better be not lying to me." He gritted out.

Now, Ye Hua was a calm, collected, and calculating even, but when it comes to matters concerning SuSu, well… he walked out of SuJin's hall with the threat hanging above her head. He didn't even have to verbalize it.

Su Jin crumpled further on the floor. A heap of nerves and tears while the maid, Xin Nu comforted her, "Are you okay, my lady? What's with his highness? I've never seen him so angry before." Su Jin sobbed, realizing what could have caused the love of her life to lose his temper.

"It's because of that mortal." She quietly replied. The last word tasting bitter. "It's been 300 years. She's been dead for 300 years!" She swallowed hard and continued to sob. How could this be? Was she not even a competition for a rotting corpse? "Because of that lamp… she's still in my way."

Su Jin would never understand how could her heart continue to break.

When it wasn't even whole to start with.

She cried.

Yep, the slamming of the doors should have been Su Jin's first clue that Ye Hua is not in a good mood.

.

.

.

When Third Uncle Lian Song hears about the Lamp going missing, he knows it's trouble. "That's Ye Hua's life", he says to himself and rushes to his favorite nephew and found him inconsolable in Zichen hall. "Ye Hua," he begins as he kneels to face the younger prince, "I know the soul-gathering lamp is missing, but look, it's been 300 years. If that lamp could create a SuSu, it would have already. Why do you have to be at a loss because of a woman who's been dead for 300 years?"

His nephew's face did not even twitch, "Don't say anymore, third uncle." his voice, seemingly normal and emotionless sounded so broken. "SuSu is telling me in this darkness that she still won't forgive me." Why else would she not come despite the 300 years continuous burning of the lamp? He felt it was deliberate. "She… won't even let me create a fake version of her."

Tears began to stream at his cheeks. He knew it was pointless. He was smart. Of course he understood that the new SuSu would be fake, but he just couldn't help himself. He needed to see her. To be with her. Even if she won't respond.

.

.

.

Mi Gu thought that the family he served were mischievous, not stupid. If the little princess has borrowed the lamp, why had she not ask instructions on how to use it?! The two of them are currently inside YanHua cave while Fengjiu wonders out loud how to use it.

"I… heard that you have to keep it burning for days…" Mi Gu replied, uncertain, "And watch after it yourself. You can't use your magic powers."

"Then wouldn't we get caught?" the girl whined, frustrated. She certainly cannot wait for that long. She's already in her red dress, ready for Gugu's birthday. On top of that, "Gugu will probably come to see him now that she has returned. What do we do if she finds out?"

The sprite sighed, "I don't know."

"What are you guys doing?" a question that startled both the fox princess and Mi Gu. She has returned yesterday from her mortal trials, but they did not expect her to immediately check the war god.

Then two stood, "Gugu…"

"What are you guys up to?" she raised an eyebrow at both her niece and servant.

"I… I borrowed a lamp from the celestial palace." Fengjiu stuttered. "It's supposed to help restoring Mo Yuan's soul."

That got Bai Qian interested, "What is it?"

The girl hesitated…"Soul gathering lamp."

"Soul gathering lamp?" The queen may have just returned, but even she knew that this lamp is a sacred item belonging to the celestial clan. Getting it just as easy as her niece did was rather suspicious, "HOW DID YOU GET IT?"

Fengjiu bit her lip and sniffed before answering, "I took on consort Su Jin's appearance and stole it from Zichen palace."

Bai Qian was appalled. "Stole it?! Who gave you the courage to do such thing?" The coldness of the cave seemed to have been intensified. Before the little fox could explain herself, a plan formed in the queen's mind.

Fengjiu's explanation about how she heard that the lamp saved the crown prince and could definitely save Mo Yuan fell on deaf ears as her Gugu instructed them to get on their knees. And scolded them for their behavior. They are after all, a royal family. Doing such thing is a disgrace. How will the queen be able to explain it to Fengjiu's father if they got caught?

"Gugu... I was wrong… Let me return it…a-and take responsibility for my wrong doing." the girl pleaded. Sad that she was not able to attain any gift for her Gugu, and now she's being scolded and later probably punished for stealing something from the celestial palace. "Gugu… It was difficult for me to obtain this lamp... Are you sure you don't want to use it before we return it?"

The older fox sighed, "There's no point in trying. I know how this lamp works. In order to use it, you must have a part of the soul for it to bring the remaining parts together. Something we do not have." She sighed once more, "For the past 70000 years, although my _shifu's_ body is here, I don't know where his soul is." her heart ached at the last part. Almost 300 years living in the mortal world to be rid of her emotions will not uproot 70000 years of longing for someone to return. "...So this lamp is useless."

Useless like all other methods she tried.

Useless like all promises she'd heard.

"You're not really gonna try it?" the younger fox inquired. Bai Qian rolled her eyes. She loved her niece. She really does, but sometimes she cannot help but wonder if she's right in the head or just deaf. Or maybe it runs in the family.

The queen of Qing Qui stood. And took a deep breath. "I sense your apprehension and fear. I will be the one to return it." she had a plan after all.

.

.

.

The guards of the celestial palace watched lazily as their day blurs with the rest of the hundreds and thousands of years that they have guarded the nine heavens. They are not incompetent and thus immediately sensed the essence of a high god in the proximity. They readied their weapons.

The years were kind to them and they have been trained for the sole purpose of protecting the palace but no amount of training could ever prepare them for the sight in front of them.

Before them stood a blindfolded and bloodied woman. Holding the container of the soul gathering lamp.

Their jaws fell.

She walked calmly through.

.

.

.

"Who do you think could have taken the lamp?" Third Prince Lian Song asks as he walked with Si Ming in the pavilion.

The star lord Si Ming sighed, "Whoever it is, I just hope it was not Fengjiu, trying to revive Dijun's heart." she chuckled at his own joke, but he was seriously worried. He had a hint that the little fox had a connection to Si Yin. Who was obviously trying to revive Mo Yuan. Since the War God's soul was shattered it make perfect sense to utilize a "SOUL GATHERING LAMP". The writer of the fates looked up thinking hard.

"Who else could benefit by taking it?"

"Su Jin?" Lian Song guessed. "But then, she'd be scared of what Ye Hua would do to her. So it's a no. Not even counting the fact that she's banned form Zichen Hall."

"Third Prince," Si Ming tapped Lian Song, "I think I found it."

"Huh?" His eyes trained on the star lord, "You have a suspect?!"

Si Ming refused to meet his gaze and continued staring somewhere, "isn't that…" he slowly raised his fingers toward the figure and Lian Song followed with his sight.

They have indeed found the soul gathering lamp.

In the hands of SuSu.

DUN DUN DUN DUN!

Let me know what you think.

I don't mind corrections and constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I never thought my enthusiasm would be affected by the number of reviews.

SUMMARY:

When Bai Qian jumped in Zhu Xian Tai (Zhuxian Terrace) and woke up in Zhe Yan's garden she did not drink the amnesia potion. She did something else. Yep. Instead of an amnesiac Bai Qian, we'll be seeing a jaded Bai Qian. Good luck Ye Hua and Mo Yuan.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

"MY LADY! MY LADY!" Xin Nu's frantic cries were heard all over the hall. The woman was panting hard when she reached her lady.

Su Jin's brows creased, "Xin Nu? What's wro-"

The servant heaved and cut her off, "MY LADY! SuSu!" she panted and tried to point towards the humongous gates of the celestial palace.

"What's with Susu?" the NOT-Consort asked, seemingly worried just be hearing the name of a lowly mortal who took the love of her life away.

Xin Nu swallowed hard, "She's at the palace gates and she has the soul gathering lamp!"

"WHAT?!" without another word, she dragged her maid towards where SuSu might be.

.

.

.

"Third Prince," Si Ming tapped Lian Song, "I think I found it."

"Huh?" His eyes trained on the star lord, "You have a suspect?!"

Si Ming refused to meet his gaze and continued staring somewhere, "isn't that…" he slowly raised his fingers toward the figure and Lian Song followed with his sight.

They have indeed found the soul gathering lamp.

In the hands of SuSu.

"Star Lord," the third prince muttered, "Stay here, I'll alert the crown prince!" and with that, he teleported.

The writer of mortal fates stood stunned as Susu began to approach a Su Jin who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

.

.

.

"Su...su…" Su Jin was breathless. She dragged Xin Nu to see if Susu really has returned. The sight she found was… could...should not be real. IMPOSSIBLE! Nobody can survive a jump from Zhu Xian Tai. Especially a mortal! The hand she held when she pulled Xin Nu is almost crushed with the pressure she was unconsciously applying.

"This… cannot be." she breathed. Just as she finished muttering, Susu's face turned towards her and began an agonizingly slow trek. The blood on her dress seemingly as fresh as if she had just jumped from the terrace. The blindfold, once a symbol of the woman's defeat, seemed to menacing. It seemed to convey a hidden void. A hidden prison where she'll get thrown at.

She could not hear the urging of Xin Nu over the beating of her own heart. Never before had she been so terrified of such a sight. Not even when Ye Hua was mad at her a few moments ago.

The woman who looked so much like Susu… no. She refused that this could be Susu. It's just not possible. She's closer. A few steps away. Ghosts? No, it's not real. None of this is. She's probably having a nightmare.

Her pupils dilated when the woman in the bloodied dress approached closer and closer. She was positive her heart stopped when said woman pulled her hand and tugged her to a seemingly random direction. She was so shocked she could only follow.

Xin Nu attempted to pull her mistress away from Susu's ghost but was swatted away by an impossibly strong gust of wind. Her wailing falling on deaf ears.

.

.

.

Bai Qian relished in the face she's seeing. Su Jin was not just afraid. The woman was terrified. She smiled as serene as she could. She may have been bad at directions and can easily get lost, but there is one place in the entire universe she could navigate while blind.

The path to Zhu Xian Tai.

And that is where she will be bringing this hellspawn.

.

.

.

"Ye Hua! Ye Hua!"

The crown prince did not even glance at the panic stricken face of his third uncle. He just sat there. Looking blankly at the portrait of his deceased wife. The woman who not forgive him even after death. "What is it?"

The anxious man stares at the grieving prince and seemed to hesitate. Should he tell Ye Hua? He knew the boy deserved to know where the lamp had gone but how will it affect him? He was hasty in teleporting towards his nephew and failed to really consider if the bloodied woman with the blindfold with uncanny likeness to Susu was ACTUALLY Susu. If it was some sort of sick joke… he was not sure how Ye Hua would handle it.

He kept the lamp burning for the past 300 years only for his hopes to be crushed by the same woman he was grieving. On the other hand, if the woman really was Susu and the lamp has successfully revived her after a very long time, then the crown prince definitely deserved to know.

To so summarize, if it was the real Susu, Ye Hua needs to know. If this is some sick joke, Ye Hua will be the one to punish the perpetrator. He took a deep breath. How to deliver such news… "Ye Hua… We have found the lamp. Come with me."

The bereaved husband needed no further motivation.

"Third Prince! They headed towards Zhu Xian Tai!" Si Ming exclaimed after he came out of thin air. "Crown Prince," he nodded.

"They?" Lian Song voiced out. He doesn't remember anyone accompanying the blindfolded woman earlier. "Who-"

He was cut off by Ye Hua's disappearing act.

The older immortals followed, leaving a faint smoke in the air.

.

.

.

"S-s-su...su…" Su Jin swallowed thickly. She was led to the terrace like a lamb to the slaughterhouse. She was too terrified. She knew by the steely grip the woman has on her wrist that this was no ghost. Her heart hammered in her chest, nonetheless.

She paused despite the bloodied woman pulling her closer to the edge and tried to free closer they are to the platform the clearer the motive became. Susu will have Su Jin follow her in the depths of Zhu Xian, or at least that's what she understood. The silence was deafening as tears formed in her eyes. In Susu's eyes.

The blindfolded woman smiled, "Take care of this." she handed the soul gathering lamp she was holding on her other hand. She seemed to have handed over something more than the lamp. Like as if she's handing Su Jin the responsibility of pushing her to death.

"SUSU!"

Ye Hua has arrived.

Susu vanished into thin air.

The Soul gathering lamp was put out, sitting in Su Jin's hands.

Lian Son's mind reeled at the implication and how his nephew would interpret whatever happened today.

Si Ming was humbled. Fate could be as vicious as the four mythical beasts guarding the divine fungal grass. This was the most delicious twist he has ever seen in the hundreds and thousands of years he has lived.

Su Jin was wide eyed and trembled at the sight of the man that should have been her husband a long time ago. She knew that if he was angry earlier at the loss of the lamp, he'd probably be… wait… maybe she could take this as an advantage? How… "Ye… Ye Hua… Susu… she… she must be about to return!" she nervously chuckled.

Ye Hua did not know what to think. One moment the lamp was gone. The next, it was in Susu's arms and she was handing it over to Su Jin. In Zhu Xian terrace, no less. "Maybe she would only return if you jump." He coldly replied. "After all, this is where.. you stole her eyes… and her life."

"Ye Hua, be reasonable." Lian Song interrupted, "There was a faint trace of immortal essence when she vanished. It couldn't have been Susu."

"Yes!" the remaining woman exclaimed, "It must be a ploy to frame me!"

The crown prince smiled bitterly, "Who else knew of your guilt, but her?" he sighed. It MUST be her. "If she will return just to haunt you. That is fine." He took the lamp almost reverently from her. "...so long as she returns." he murmured.

Su Jin, just like earlier that celestial day, crumbled to the ground in tears. If Susu returns just to haunt her… it's okay? So long as she returns? Does he even care that she loved him so much to the point of losing her sanity? To the point of giving up her… well, she'd give up anything should he ask.

The crown prince vanished without another word.

.

.

.

Ye Hua, the strongest dragon born in his generation, the crown prince of the celestial heavens sat dejectedly outside the hut in Mt. Junji. His black robes perfectly reflecting the color of his world.

Susu CHOSE not to return. Susu CHOSE not to return. Susu CHOSE not to return. Susu CHOSE not to return. Susu CHOSE not to return. Susu CHOSE not to return. She did NOT want to return. Not to him. Not to A-Li. how fucked up is that? She was just there. Giving the lamp to Su Jin. She didn't even bother to throw a glance at him. Not even once. Did she hate him that much?

He was cut off from his musings when a tearful A-Li was escorted by a very anxious Tian Shu towards him. Jia Yun was speaking with a woman who seemed as equally worried as he is. His brows creased but hurriedly welcomed his son into his arms.

"Father!" the boy exclaimed as he embraced the older celestial.

"Where were you?" Ye Hua asked when they broke off the hug, "why didn't you take Jia Yun with you?" he had just confirmed that Susu will not be returning. What would he do if anything happened to A-Li?

The boy sniffed, "You always talk about how mother would often get lost in the woods. I thought it sounded like a mystery. I went today in secret, and of course, lost my way as well." he snuggled closer to his father, "Father, I also ran into a snake monster and was nearly harmed. Luckily, this sister saved me."

Ye Hua turned his gaze at the woman beside his civil assistant. The girl smiled timidly at him. He turned to his son and said, "Don't run off by yourself again." to which the boy only nodded in assent.

.

.

.

She sucked her breath. Never before in her entire lengthy boring life had Miao Qing ever seen such a beautiful man. Even as he squat to speak to his son, he was regal. He looked so worried and yet so elegant. So… so… magnificent. Words will probably fail to give justice to the sight she beheld.

She could only smile timidly since her entire facial muscles froze when she had a healthy intake of the scene.

He outstretched his arms toward her in respect and said, "Thank you, miss for saving my son's life." said action was followed by the two men who were now standing behind him in front of the hut.

She curtsied in response, "It's nothing sir, you are…?

The bodyguard repeated the gesture and introduced the man, "My Lord is the celestial tribe's crown prince, Ye Hua."

She blinked. "Crown Prince?" she curtsied once more,"Miao Qing greets your highness."

"No need to stand in ceremony he replied." He was certainly not in the mood today.

"My brother is the water king of the eastern sea."

Yo!

Sorry for the late update. Was caught up in werk werk werk.

For readers of Recuerdame, I'm planning on revamping the entire thing, but I will DEFINITELY do something about it. Same goes for Hit me like a truck.

Sorry guys.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I never thought my enthusiasm would be affected by the number of reviews.

SUMMARY:

When Bai Qian jumped in Zhu Xian Tai (Zhuxian Terrace) and woke up in Zhe Yan's garden she did not drink the amnesia potion. She did something else. Yep. Instead of an amnesiac Bai Qian, we'll be seeing a jaded Bai Qian. Good luck Ye Hua and Mo Yuan.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

She was born a princess. She was loved. Adored. The pearl in her parents' hands. However, no matter how high her status is in their kingdom, she will still not have the right, the authority and power to have this man follow her. She could only…

"I would like to repay your kindness." Ye Hua interrupted her thoughts. "State whatever wish you might have. So long as this prince has the ability, I will surely fulfill it."

Princess Miao Qing, who had a hundred thoughts running in her mind a thousand horses galloping in her chest, bowed bashfully and answered, "The crown prince of the celestial heavens is known to be courageous, intelligent and elegant. Skilled in all arts and so much more. The heavens are glorified by your mere presence. This princess has heard so much and could only stay at home and continue to wonder how such an existence be real. Miao Qing… Miao Qing only wishes to be with the crown prince."

Of course, she was not entirely brainless. Despite knowing who this person is, she knew that he already had a consort and she would not want to be labeled as a seductress by asking a married man to be with her. "Miao Qing would like to serve by your highness' side." she finally raised her head and showed her most beautiful smile.

Days passed. Miao Qing continued to serve Ye Hua and A-Li in that tiny hut in Mt. Junji. The crown prince had several times mentioned that it was rather inappropriate for him to have her serve him like a maid. Cooking food and washing clothes. After all, she is still the princess of the eastern water kingdom.

Want to get rid of me? Heh. Not so easy. Miao Qing insisted to stay and Ye Hua had nothing more to say.

They kept it that way. Nothing intimate. She was not even considered someone that he would consider a friend.

But A-Li did not see it that way. Why did this woman have to stay in his mother's house? Why did she have to use his mother's stuff? He was not stupid. This woman is trying to take his mother's place. So, being the smart little boy that he was, he went to his dad to complain. He even mentioned that once his mother returns and finds out that there was a woman in their house, it will definitely spell trouble.

Ye Hua, still pissed from seeing Susu vanish from the previous days, was angered. That woman obviously has returned. Was she so mad at him that she would not even confront him? He would prefer it if he was the one being haunted, instead of that SuJin. The greater the love, the greater the hate. Why would she even bother with SuJin? HE was the one that should be hated and haunted by her. He would prefer it over never ever seeing her. Still dazed by his thoughts, he scolded his son to vent, "A-Li. Your mother will not be coming back."

Didn't want to come back to this prince? Hmp. we'll see how he hunts that woman and force her back into his arms. He had waited for 300 years just to see his WIFE again. Even her ghost was HIS wife. She didn't need to come back. HE'S bringing her back.

Little A-Li did not get this logic. He firmly believed that his mother will return. He ran away from his father in tears and turned towards the forest.

Ye Hua suddenly felt regretful. He _may_ have worded it wrong. He sent his 2 aides to make sure that the boy was fine.

The two of them did not know that Susu was sighted in the heavens earlier. They thought that it was a blessing that it was finally put out. Their lord would at least be given a chance to move on. Hey boys, if you knew what happened earlier, you'd probably wish that lamp is still lit.

The three of them never noticed the presence of another individual.

Bai Qian smiled bitterly. She had lived several lifetimes these past 300 years. After her disappearing act in front of Ye Hua, she decided to check out her old house. It might be a good place to relax once in a while. After being a manager, a general and an empress in her previous lives, she now had different ideas in management. She now understood trends, needs, analysis and data gathering and the like. She was the master of excel sheet. Heh. She even mothered several human children. She just never expected that the sight of her firstborn would reduce her into a stalker. Of course, she didn't forget that little white lotus green tea bitch inside her hut. Princess Miao Qing, hah. Good. Very good! This empress will show you what are the consequences of coveting what belongs to me.

She flicked her sleeve and left in a split second. Leaving no traces of her presence there. She reappeared in front of the old hut that she once considered her home. It has been perfectly preserved. Ye Hua. Ye Hua. After destroying her three worldviews once, he still had the gall to occupy her haven. Hah. She did some breathing exercises. She IS calm. She should now be indifferent with this… this slag. She had cultivated herself to become someone who was above the world. Above her own heart. She will not mind these minor things.

One of the midwives under the eastern king assisted Bai Qian's mother during childbirth. To be specific, it was during her birth. The Eastern king there sent an invitation for a banquet in honor of his 1 month old son. Considering that her parents are traveling and she's the current queen of the fox clan, she cannot ignore the invitation sent by the eastern palace. Despite hating social gatherings, I mean, what is the point of interacting with other clans anyway? She is the only high goddess in this realm. They do not know that these past 300 years she has been out of the kingdom being a mortal. Heh. She'll have Mi Gu prepare a luminous pearl from the pond to be gifted.

Wait. Princess Miao Qing is from the eastern palace. The edge of her lips curved.

Once she has finally calmed her mind, she turned to leave. She vanished; but not before flicker a tiny flame in the house, causing it to burn. Bai Qian, you really need to burn the hut?! Σ('◉⌓◉')

When A-Li returned, he found his father casting a spell on the house with Miao Qing on the side. She was in a very sorry state. The boy was not sure what happened, but it looked like someone tried to burn her. Wait… She must have burned the house! His daddy looks like he was fixing it… He was but a little boy, he can't believe he could hate someone like this.

After the hut has been restored to its former state, Ye Hua turned to A-Li and asked him if he wanted to join in a banquet in the eastern palace. Ye Hua was invited by the Eastern King and thought it was good to bring his son with him. After all, the boy has yet to visit the place.

A-Li had different thoughts. Isn't the eastern king that Miao Qing's brother? Huh? What's happening? He hasn't left for a day and his father will be going to that lady's place? _This is… unacceptable!_ A-Li, do you believe your father would spank you if he knew what you were thinking? ლ(｡-﹏ლ)

The boy nodded fervently. He NEEDED to be there. His mother left his father because the man was most likely stupid. If there was no SuJin would his mother leave? And now there's another NOT NEEDED lady! He had to protect this man. After all, he was the only person that could prove he's the son of his mother. A-Li, your father is not your ID.

Ye Hua, seeing a resolute expression on his son's face, believed that the boy had steeled his resolve not to wait for Susu and help him out. He was pleased with his only son and could not help a tiny smile.

Maio Qing, seeing a golden opportunity immediately offered to lead the way to the father-son duo. With her being the only woman around, the three of them could be mistaken as a… she blushed. A family. A family with this man must be so… her head was so high up in the clouds and could only nod when the man himself declined.

What?! He declined?! But… but what about being a temporary family? She dejectedly lowered her head. This does not mean things are over? Refusing to follow her? She'll follow him instead! My gawd, woman, the man has a WIFE! （╬ಠ益ಠ)

Back in the heavens, a rumor has spread out that Bai Qian will be attending the Water King's banquet. It was quite a sensation as this ancestor never showed herself often. It was confirmed that the Eastern King also invited the North King (and his Snake Miss), since he didn't believe Bai Qian would come and that the Crown Prince will also go, which means all three will meet there. It will most likely be awkward since everyone knows that there hasn't been much progress with Bai Qian and Ye Hua's marriage. 300 years ago, after Bai Qian re-sealed Qing Cang, the Fox Clan released news that she was wounded in her eyes and had to recuperate for a few years. Now, this is especially noteworthy. Bai Qian has damaged eyes and that the Eastern Sea Palace has very many very bright coral tiles, meaning, they'll need to be covered by water lily leaves. How much of a special treatment is that? The host, together with all other guests will have to adjust to her sensitive eyes.

Heh. Our queen is just that special, puny immortals.

Chen Yu, a woman in pink flowery clothes is particularly gossipy regarding this. She has been idolizing the ONLY HIGH goddess in this realm for a very long time! The people around her would either nod or rebut, but it was a very lively discussion overall. She was having quite a good time discussing her idol and the intricate love life of royal families. Heh. That was until after another member of the royal house comments on her attitude and saying that he was glad he did not marry her.

The girl harrumphs and retorts with, a statement that she wouldn't have had even if he had asked her. Lian Song could only pretend to be an innocent bystander afterwards. She still looked so heavenly and the flowers in her hair looked especially beautiful. Her fierce aura charmed him all the same.

Just a pity he never really asked her to marry him. He wondered if she'd really say no. Or could he really ask? The Heavenly Lord Hao De never liked her after all.

Just as Bai Qian arrived in her Fox den, she found out from Mi Gu that Star Lord Si Ming arrived earlier and spoke with her niece, Bai Fengjiu regarding a way how to "repay Dijun's kindness". The queen wanted to sneer. Just how many times does she need to repay that old lord's kindness? Hopefully this last "2 months" mentioned will really be the last. Heh. It's a good thing Mi Gu told her the truth. It's only 2 months. It may be a long time in the mortal realm, but she can cover for the little fox for that long.

Initially, she didn't want to attend the banquet, but… she sighed. How can she preserve all the self control she gained when she will still be meeting people she didn't like. That snake.. That dragon.. Huh. seems that there's a pattern with these creatures. Since she has previously given instruction for Mi Gu to prepare the pearl, she shrinks it and requests for a branch of Mi Gu's tree, to help her with the directions. She's known to get lost. Just like how she would often get lost when she was once Susu. No need for those details now. She will attend and make a detour to see her fourth brother.

That palace better prepare itself.

When Bai Qian left, Shao Xin, the former snake servant, arrived and attempted to make an audience with her former master. Mi Gu is actually the only one around, already feeling sad and lonely as he ALWAYS get left behind in the den, and he's not even a fox! He's quite gruff with the Snake Spirit and leaves her standing there. Gentle Shao Xin won't give up though! She is really serious about making amends with her former mistress. ୧| " •̀ ل͜ •́ " |୨

At peachtree valley, 2nd Prince came and asked Zhe Yan for peaches. His pregnant wife is craving them and the only place they grow right now is here! Zhe Yan gives him a few, but quite reluctantly.

This piece of news was passed to Bai Qian as soon as she arrives. Zhe Yan felt that she somewhat looked angry.

She cleared her expression and sat down. "I really am not. I never was angry for losing this groom. I might have a bit of resentment for that snake spirit, but what I was really angry about is father and YOU arranging ANOTHER marriage. With a whelp 90,000 years younger than me."

The old phoenix chuckled and informed her that he gave them contraceptive peaches to delay the 5th child for a few millennia, hoping to appease her with this news.

Pfffft! The little person inside Bai Qian's head wanted to dance. This man wanted to meddle in a couple's… nevermind. She decided to sleep over for the night. This place is… after all, her favorite haven. The second haven on her list has been occupied by parasites and she would not dare step into that place again. Bai Qian, you're supposed to be jaded, not petty!(－‸ლ)

Zhe Yan informed her that he has two special jars of wine to be given to Bai Zhen, that she is to dig out but NOT to drink "on the sly".

Heh. Wait 'till she finds them, Zhe Yan. This empress may have been many things but she was never one who resisted the temptation of wine!

Meanwhile, Ye Hua has arrived in the Eastern Seas.

Yo!

Sorry for the late update. Was caught up in werk werk werk.

For readers of Recuerdame, I'm planning on revamping the entire thing, but I will DEFINITELY do something about it.

Same goes for Hit me like a truck.

Sorry guys.


End file.
